


Dipped halfway into the stars and dipped to the future

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Babylon 4, Discussion, Gen, Hope, Mindwalkers, Narn bitterness, Narn business, Narn regrets, Some of my speculation, The first shadow war, a sacrifice by Narns for their loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: G'Quan rubbed his hands together facing the door to Valen's quarters. Contemplating, from afar, whether or not to enter. There was no turning back now when he stepped through. The future, history, is like that. Because he already did and he will walk through those doors to discuss with the great Valen.





	Dipped halfway into the stars and dipped to the future

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a short fic about how Sinclair!Valen accidentally making ahel to meaning continuous fire. Multiple times, in fact, and this came to be. Hopefully the next fic for B5 **WILL BE THAT ELUSIVE HEADCANON**!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Trouble was what Sinclair lived for.  
  
Trouble was what Valen was made to exist at all to make the trouble end in the first place.  
  
Hatching out of the cocoon felt as a different experience entirely coming. He was old but felt quite young in the body of a alien. A body that felt just as new and youthful as he had when he was a young man in the Earthforce. It seemed so long ago that he had been part of the Earth Force as a soldier, as a officer, and as a diplomat. Of a era that had more people to help, familiar faces doing their best to help, and reassuring him and him reassuring them, that it was going to be alright.  
  
Yet, it was so close by close to a thousand years separated from all those he had met and known. And loved. It was the perks of being human that divided him from being too Minbari. The future was the past to him. And the past was the future. There were characters that he missed. Being afar from them made him love them even more with how refreshing, different, and unique they were. Everything was much simpler in the era that they lived in and less important. Less historical in all things regarded.  
  
Londo, G'Kar, the older version of the mysterious and cryptic Kosh, Delenn, Franklin, Bester, Babylon 5, Lyta, Winters, Vir, Na'toth, Geribaldi, Susan, and his past loves that he was engaged to only for that to fall apart. And they were going to be born once more. He was going to see them, be hurt, be annoyed, be bemused, fall in love, get his heart broken, mend his heart break eating ice cream with Geribaldi watching cartoons. He turned off the cartoon featuring Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny on the monitor. All his old friends were going to be new friends.  
  
There was a beep from his door.  
  
"In,"  
  
He slipped out one of many data crystals in his possession and tucked it into the box then closed as though it were delicate.  
  
"Rabbit season," Valen chuckled.  
  
"Valen," Valen turned toward the mindwalker. "Tis the season for 'rabbit'?"  
  
"No," Valen said. "Tis the season of the shadow rabbits."  
  
"Rabbits," L'Quan said. "Are they commonly found on Minbari?"  
  
"A creature I found on my travels back home," Valen said. "The natives had creative names for their creatures. G'Quan, what brings you here?"  
  
G'Quan looked toward the doorway, tapping his fingers together, slightly uneasy. It wasn't just the habit that was exclusive to G'Kar approaching him with much reluctance. Slowly, but surely, G'Quan sat down into the chair in Valen's light colored living room and put his hands on the arm rest.  
  
"I have heard whispers that the shadows are coming to attack,"  
  
"We will be ready,"  
  
"I volunteer my gift," G'Quan got up to his feet. "this war has taken enough lives. Too many dear close friends of mine have perished by their hands." G'Quan's hands rolled up into fists. "I won't lose another friend without a fight!"  
  
"You need to go home," Valen advised.  
  
"I refuse," G'Quan said. "You cannot force me."  
  
"There might be some more shadows lurking where you haven't searched," Valen said.

Insulted, G'Quan grunted with a wave of his hand and snarled.

"G'Lan and my people have taken care of that," G'Quan said. "Our planet is very protected," he lifted his chin up. "Heavily."

Valen tilted his head.  
  
"I can't stop you, can I?"

With that comment made, G'Quan nodded.  
  
"You cannot," G'Quan said. "I have to be part of this.  My next journal entry won't have any of this."  
  
"As it is in our arrangement. . ." Valen said. "We could use your help. And more."

"I have brought the cavalry," G'Quan said. "Few willing survivors."

"Catch them off guard while we are shooting them down," Valen said. "Our Minbari telepaths need to rest from the last attack."

"I heard there was a lot of bloodshed from both sides from the last one," G'Quan said.

"More than you know," Valen said. "Second battle since this station showed up."

"If there are any more battles. . ." G'Quan said. "The mindwalkers wish to help you. Anywhere we can. There are signs that Narns are . . ."

"Scared of their own people?"

"Yes," G'Quan said. "History must remember that we fought against the darkness."

"How many are there left of the mind walkers?" Valen said.

"More enough to supply on your ships," G'Quan said. "We lost the bulk of them driving them out. The darkness fought and it took the rage of the atrocities to send them away. So far away. Q'Lan took the weakest ones and left. We haven't seen them since."

"Listen, G'Quan. . ." Valen said. "You might die. You are a mind walker."

"Not if I ask the Vorlons to fix what they did," G'Quan grew a broad smile. "I haven't told anyone. Except you."

"I am very sorry what Q'Lan did," Valen said. "I doubt they would willing to help you with that."

"They owe me a favor," G'Quan said. "They will need to help me."

"You didn't come alone here, did you?" Valen asked.

"Everyone has brought their families. Just to make them normal. That is all we wish for. And if They cannot, we like them removed to a different galaxy of G'Lan's choosing."

"G'Lan will like this arrangement," Valen said. "One time ordeal."

"One time," G'Quan said.

"Very appealing," Valen said. "It could work. . . What steps have you taken?"

"Members of the families, the oldest, are volunteering to be part of the slaughter and the Narn Pouchlings with life debilitating defects have been chosen to be left behind should the Narns be preparing for the extermination. We have to give up lives so everyone can live. A worthwhile sacrifice but very bitter. They will be remembered. I have made it so they are regarded with the highest of admiration and respects. We have already made the arrangements to fake the deaths of the healthy pouchlings and the women."

G'Quan winced at the drop of the information. It was cruel, it was wrong, it was the price for a lie that was in the process of being manufactured. It was information that he didn't like to be part of trying to save his people and trying to give a future for those that were historically 'exterminated'. It had to be the most appealing but dark loophole that G'Quan had ever used. G'Quan lowered his head toward his lap with his hands fumbling together that shaking between his legs. Valen approached G'Quan then knelt down to his level and took the younger man's hand clasping it into his own hands.

"Just so the people can believe every family member of the mindwalkers are gone," He looked at the man in the eye. "Please. Ask. Get G'Lan to meet me."

"I can talk to G'Lan about this," Valen got up to his feet then returned to where he sat. "If They don't agree. . . I am sorry."

"It would be best," G'Quan got up with his hand gliding on the edge of the chair then got on to the back rest.  "To be killed at such a young age before being turned into a weapon."

"G'Quan," Valen started as G'Quan walked toward the door. "what if I can make their dying a little less easier? Not brutal."

G'Quan turned toward Valen with hopeful, optimistic eyes seating down into the chair.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of arsenic?"

"No,"

"Silent and its quick," Valen said. "Unharmed. Peaceful. From what I have seen."

"I accept the price," G'Quan said. "If you can supply it."

"More than can," Valen said. "Shake on it?"

Valen reached out then took G'Quan's hand and shook it.

"We will get rid of that trouble, G'Quan," Valen said. "We will."

G'Quan smiled.

**The End.**


End file.
